


The King and His Sword

by Sadie_Annabella



Series: old baddie works [2]
Category: The Sword and the king
Genre: Other, this is old but i will still add to it <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_Annabella/pseuds/Sadie_Annabella
Summary: this starts with a bunch of drafts of the king and his sword. it started with just a thought experiment but I'll still continue it still. also, forgive the writing mistakes they are from several years ago
Relationships: Wife - Relationship, the king and his sword
Series: old baddie works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153373





	1. Draft 1

The King had a sword. The sword was enchanted, The Sword would help the king through everything but The Sword would fail him when he need it most. Then The Sword would leave and find a new master.


	2. Draft 2

The King had a sword. The Sword loved the king, it helped him through everything. But it was enchanted to fail the king when he needed it most. If the sword’s master survived the sword’s curse would be broken. But if he didn’t the sword would find a new master.


	3. Draft 3

There once was a king. The king had a trusty sword. The sword loved the king, it helped the king through everything. But the sword had a terrible curse placed upon it. The sword would help it’s master(s) through everything but it would fail when the king needed it most. If it’s master survived the curse would be lifted but if the sword’s master didn’t survive the sword would continue it’s eternal sadness. Then it would leave and find a new master.


	4. Draft 4

Once upon a time there was a lovely kingdom with a strong king at the helm. The king was gifted with a sword . He was told the the sword would fail him when he needed it most. The king loved the sword and the sword loved the king. But the king was always weary of it and he could handle it no more The king stab himself with the sword, but didn’t feel pain. The sword would fail you whe you needed it most. … several years passed by and the king was happy. Although the king could never remember the full message of the one that gifted the sword to him.


	5. Draft 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't finish this one *sad face*  
> it was getting so good

Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom with a strong king at the helm. The King had just lest his wife, one day an old peasant walked into the castle. She told the king she could give him his wife back, but she also told him that she would not be physically there but she could talk to him. The king vigorously agreed to the old lady’s terms. The next day she came back with a beautiful sword and told him as long as he kept the sword with him, he would see his wife. The king’s days were full of [i didn’t finish this one ;v;]


End file.
